Secrets Of A Book Shelf
by Krunior-Rogan-Always
Summary: Clowns, HarryHandBlaiseButt, Ronald Lala land really just read the story please and review! : not good at summaries


* * *

DISCLAIMER: I own the story but the characters are not mine

* * *

Ron looked right and left before dodging into the 5th floor alcove...mysteriously may I add...hushed whispers could be heard from the alcove

"Have you got a lead?" a deep voice asked Ron

"Yeah mate, i'm onto her, she's heading for Muggle algebra then straight to the library"

"Stalker-ish...I love it, what else?" another voice asked

"Thank you, she said she was going to meet someone there, someone who she's been seeing for the past year...someone we may know"

"Hmmmmm" the first voice thought "Someone we may know ay?, what say you Blaise?" the voice asked

"Draco!, he's been sneaking off to the library many times this year" Blaise answered

"Wait! I have more" Ron told them "She said it was someone tall and secretive"

The other two blinked "How the hell did you get all of this Ron?" both asked at the same time

"I asked her, duh" Ron told them "I don't think it's Malfoy though"

"And why not?"

"Because Malfoy isn't all that tall, besides, he's in Slytherin" Ron told them

"Uh HELLO!, so am I dufus" Blaise told him

"Yeah, but you're...you're..Harry tell him what he is"

"You're not stupid, you're not Ron" Harry told him

"Thank Merlin for that" Blaise muttered

"ANYWAYS" Ron said loudly "She's going to the library in about ten minutes, so let's go and hide before she catches us!" he whispered harshly and all three tip toed to the library one behind the other and in 5 minutes they where crouched down behind Hermione's usual table in the library.

Sure enough five minutes later Hermione came in and sat down in one of the three seats and spread her books out in front of her.

Ten minutes had passed and in between Hermione kept glancing at her watch and sighing. Ron was dozing of into lala land while Blaise had been silently snoring and Harry watching her every move, then

"You're late" Hermione whispered, Harry snapped his head up and shook Blaise and Ron who watched in horror as DRACO MALFOY KISSED HERMIONE!

"Casually late as always my dear, you don't STILL expect me to come early after this past year now do you?" he asked and kissed her again

-------------------

"Oh heeeeeeeeeell no" Blaise said in a girly voice you would here on Lavender Brown, "He did not just kiss my ex"

"Oh heeeeeeeeell yes" Ron responded

"Ron are you gay?"

"NO!" he shouted

"Shhhhhh!" Harry whispered harshly

"Idiot" Blaise muttered

------------------

"Did you hear something?" Draco asked as he scratched his head, looking like a confused monkey

"No, I think you're starting to imagine things again"

"Shut up"

"Not my fault you imagined a clown over you're head at breakfast" Hermione said teasingly

----------------

"Oh, so that's what he was shrieking about this morning!" Blaise said with a grin

----------------

"I'm telling you I'm hearing something Granger!" Draco told her as he glanced at the bookshelf suspiciously

"And i'm telling you, you need therapy but you don't listen"

"What, so they can have me lie on a damned uncomfortable chair staring of into space acting ,and failing may I add, like they actually give a hippogriffs ass of what you're saying?, no thanks I'll stick to imagining things" he told her with a sneer

she looked at him with wide eyes "You _Imagine _things?" she asked

"It's normal"

"Not when they are imagining that a clown is about to eat their heads off and feed it to Dumbledore"

"Shhhhhhh!" he told her as his eyes widened and he looked around "They may hear and come do it right now, and I don't have the 'Clowns Be Gone' book with me!, they may attack at any minute!" he said seriously

she blinked at him twice before leaning slightly forward and placing both her hands over his and whispering "Now Draco Dear, I don't want you to be scared when the nice people in the white coats come and get you, they're-"

"Oh chill Mione, I was only joking" he told her laughing

-----------------------------

"He imagines clowns?" Harry whispered to Blaise

"Not so much as dream's them but you know" Blaise said in his normal volume

"Blaise!"

"Oh! sorry" he whispered the last part extremely low

-----------------------------

"SEE!" Draco shrieked as he pointed at the shelf "i'm not imagining things!, there is someone back there!" he told Hermione as he got up with her to check behind the shelf

----------------------------

"Oh shit!, um up go up on the shelf just climb!" Ron whispered as he climbed halfway up one of the gigantic shelves

Blaise wasn't a good climber as some may know so Harry was kind of pushing him up by his butt, so um yeah Harry's hands where on Blaise's butt and Blaise was trying to climb upwards and that's how Hermione and Draco found them...

----------------------------

"Um...Harry...why...why are you...never mind I don't want to know...ok yes I do...why are your hands on Blaise's butt...NO never mind I DON'T want to know...Bye!" Hermione said before running out of the library

Draco just stood there for a couple of minutes "So Blaise...I thought you were straight, Potter I always thought you were gay, the way you and Weasley always hang out and- AHHHHHHHH!" he cried as Ron jumped on him from the shelf and made Draco fall and get pan caked...so sad, Ron also made the shelf turn side ways and therefore created a domino effect with all of the shelves making Ms.Pince appear at his side with a very scary face...bad Ronald...very Bad...

* * *

So what will happen to Ronald and them after that?, what will the school think of Harry's new found gayness, and the pictures oh the pictures!, wait did I mention pictures before...no I don't believe I did but oh yes...many pictures, find out next episode of this Trilogy...maybe more-logy

-Paola- (P.S. Please press the pretty little button and review!)


End file.
